<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Cream in the Park by The_Magic_Rat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450433">Ice Cream in the Park</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat'>The_Magic_Rat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Gen, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Aziraphale have ice cream in the park.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Cream in the Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s notes: This is dedicated to Animama, because it's been a while since I wrote her a fic. ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Good Omens – Ice Cream in the Park.</p><p>Author: The Magic Rat<br/>
Rating: G<br/>
Pairings: Crowley/Aziraphale.<br/>
Warnings: None.<br/>
Word Count: 763</p><p>Website – Ex Libris: http://www.winter-wood.net/ex-libris/index.html<br/>
Live Journal: http://delaese.livejournal.com/profile</p><p>Disclaimer: All Good Omens characters, places and situations are the property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, and are used without permission and without intent of plagiarism or profit. Copyright for all stories and original characters is with the author, and may not be published, copied, distributed or archived without the author's prior written consent.</p><p>Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have ice cream in the park.</p><p>Author’s notes: This is dedicated to Animama, because it's been a while since I wrote her a fic. ;)</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>The nanny pushing the stroller through the early fall leaves in the park was the absolute epitome of purity and kindness; the complete antithesis of Nanny Ashtoreth. She almost glowed as she walked along, smelling faintly of vanilla and roses, clad in a rather outdated white nurse's uniform. The toddler in the stroller was chubby and blonde, with enormous blue eyes that gazed around, pointing at things with excitement.</p><p>"Bah!"</p><p>"Yes, that is an oak tree."</p><p>"FEE!"</p><p>"Yes, that is a swan."</p><p>"Pffffttttbbbb."</p><p>"And that is dog poo. We do not play with that."</p><p>"BAH!"</p><p>"No, we are having no repeat performances with the poo. It took me an hour to get you clean."</p><p>The baby giggled, then continued to look around. Suddenly he spied something, and began squirming excitedly. Before the nanny could stop him, the baby wriggled free from the stroller and began toddling as fast as his chubby baby legs would take him over to a lanky, morose figure standing by the duck pond. The baby crashed face-first into his knee, and clutched onto his leg.</p><p>The nanny stood back and watched as the lean red-head stared down at the baby, carefully observing the demon's body-language, knowing that at any moment she could produce a very large flaming sword if need be. The baby clutched the leg, squealing and babbling at him. The demon stared down at the child, wings briefly popping out in a gesture that seemed to be universal to demons and angels alike, and roughly translated into "What the fuck?"</p><p>The demon picked up the baby, tongue flicking in confusion. The squealing baby grabbed it and gave it a yank. The nanny flinched, the baby giggling, as Crowley eventually extracted his tongue from the tiny fist. Then he looked to the angelic nanny.</p><p>"What the fuck did you do to my angel?"</p><p>"I did nothing to your angel," she said, approaching.</p><p>"Well somebody did something to him! Look at him!"</p><p>Azira-Baby shrieked gleefully. The nanny sighed.</p><p>"A healing-woman of enormous piety was granted a boon by Mother. The woman asked to be made young again, so that she may help many more, but this time leaving a bit of time for herself to have a family of her own. Mother called upon the Principality Aziraphale to guide her to a fountain that exists in the between-world, that is neither Heaven nor Hell, so that she may drink from it and gain youth once more."</p><p>Crowley closed his eyes and winced. "Let me guess. He was thirsty by the time they got there."</p><p>"Yes. And while he was bending down to drink, he slipped and fell in."</p><p>"Of course," said Crowley. He stared at the gleefully babbling baby. "Angel, I say this with love, but you really are a bloody idiot."</p><p>Aziraphale took Crowley's face between his hands and leaned forward abruptly to give Crowley's nose a severe gumming.</p><p>"So how long until he's an adult again?" asked Crowley as well as he was able with a baby on his nose.</p><p>"He seems to be growing at the same rate as a human baby," said the nanny. She smiled. "I knew you'd be worried."</p><p>Once upon a time, Crowley would have denied this vehemently. But since the apoca-lapse, there was really no point any more. He withdrew his nose and gazed at the baby.</p><p>"Angel, I love you with all my heart, such as it is, and as your life-partner it is my sworn duty to razz you about this mercilessly as soon as you are old enough. It is also my sworn duty to break into your closet and update your wardrobe, now that you can't stop me." He noticed the ice cream vendor was near by. "Come on. Let's spoil your dinner."</p><p>Carrying baby Aziraphale, and followed by the nanny, Crowley took Aziraphale for ice cream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>